User blog:Ji12/Ji12 - Fanfiction - Ch4.1 After the Incident
After the Train Incident *About a week has passed. Maiko misses her old home, but has settled in and adjusted to her new one. Following her new master’s instructions, Maiko has been Chika’s shadow since moving in. Far from close yet, Maiko & Alluvia do get along. Jason calls Doc at the lab for daily updates on Taleyni’s condition. Today Maiko and Chika are at the amusement park, and Jason and Alluvia spend some time together for the first time since the incident.* A: Wow, these are pretty flowers over here! And look, these are, too! J: *half teasing* The flowers aren’t half as pretty as you are. *being serious* You do look great in that sweater, by the way. A: With that kind of flattery, there can be only one thing on Master’s mind! *teasing back, puts her arm through Jason’s* Thanks for coming with Alluvia today. J: No thanks necessary. I love spending time with my girls. This is actually the first chance I’ve had to spend some time alone with you in several days. A: Alone?! All Master had to do was ask! If that’s the case there are “those” motels nearby... J: That’s not quite what I was talking about. A: *sigh* Oh well, Master can’t blame a girl for trying, can he! J: No I guess not... A: Well, what’s on Master’s mind? J: I wanted to talk about... A: ...about Taley? J: Actually yes. How did you know? A: Well, Master has seemed pretty distant lately, so Alluvia just figured Master wanted someone to talk to. J: Well, that and another thing that’s been on my mind lately. A: What is that? J: I’ve been noticing certain changes lately in the way you act. A: Oh that, well... *averts her eyes, genuinely concerned* I hope you don’t dislike it... We only act the way our master’s want us to. Maybe deep down, Master wanted me to be a little more sassy and less quiet all the time. Alluvia’s old self is still there, just pushed way down... J: *smiling* Well, that is true. I’d rather hear more of your voice than less of it. I don’t dislike the way you are now. *leans down and kisses top of her head* I like the new you. A: *blushing, wraps her arms around Jason’s waist* I’m so glad you are my master... J: And your master is so glad he’s got you in his life. I was so scared you wouldn’t recover while waiting at the lab the other day. I don’t know what I would have done if... A: Hey, your Alluvia is tougher than she looks... J: *teasing* At least in spirit... A: *averts eyes* Shut up... J: If you want to talk about what happened, I’ll listen. A: *walks silently* J: It’s ok if you don’t. A: ... J: ... A: Master? J: Yes? A: Let’s go sit on that bench... J: Alright. *As they sit, Jason wraps his arm around Alluvia and she lays her head on his shoulder.* A: Alluvia was scared... It happened so quickly. By their words Alluvia knew who they were and what they wanted. She also knew she had no way of fighting them. She tried backing up to the opposite door while putting Chika behind her, but they were too big and fast. Before she could even tell Chika-chan to run, they had Alluvia by her clothes. She tried to fight them but couldn’t get away. All she remembers after that is waking up in the lab. J: I’m so sorry I wasn’t there... A: Master doesn’t have to be sorry. Alluvia loves her master lots but thinks he might’ve gotten hurt or worse if he’d been there and tried to protect us. *looks up at Jason* Alluvia wasn’t worried for her own safety. All she could think about was to protect Chika-chan for Master. J: Do you know what Taley did? A: Alluvia thinks she’s figured out already, Master... Alluvia is sorry it happened the way it did... and caused pain for so many, including you Master. But she’s not sorry for the ones that died. Alluvia has talked to Chika-chan already. *tears form in the corner of her eyes* Master, Chika-chan said they wanted to erase our memories... and then she said they talked about a black market... Alluvia knows what was going to happen... J: I just hope Chika can deal with what her sister has done. I don't know if Chika would understand. A: Master... Alluvia has... talked to Chika-chan already. She's very smart, maybe even smarter than Alluvia. She knows what happened and knows her sister protected her. Chika even told Alluvia that she was grateful to her sister for saving our lives. J: Hmm... I was trying to find time to talk to you both alone, but there just hasn’t been much time this week, since Taley has been undergoing testing. I’ve been pretty worried about her. A: *wiping at her eyes* Alluvia has been worried, too. She knows that Master has missed being able to see Taleyni. J: Yes I have. You already know how I feel about her... A: Does master also feel that way about Maiko? J: *laughs weakly* Where did that question come from out of the blue? A: *stares up at Jason with wide, curious eyes* J: Well, looks like I can’t avoid this, can I? A: *stare* J: ... A: *stare* J: ... *laughs* Ok, well honestly... A: Yes, please be honest with Alluvia. She understands J: Well, I can’t deny I have feelings for her. I have for a long time, but I’m not in the habit of trying to take away another master’s myroid. If it hadn’t been for Chika, Maiko might not be here. A: Is Master happy that Maiko is with us now? J: Yes I am, actually. It makes me very happy. A: Then Alluvia is happy she is here, too. Don’t worry Master, Alluvia promises to not be jealous of Maiko like she was with Taleyni in the beginning. J: I hope you know that means a lot to me. A: *blushes and looks away* J: That’s a cute expression... almost like my old Alluvia again... A: Shut up... *slaps Jason’s shoulder* J: Haha, yep, you both are in there... old and new... A: Oh, Pfffftttt... J: I hope your sister does come home soon. I’m beginning to worry... A: Josh and Doc are both working their hardest to help Taley-nee. Alluvia believes they won’t quit until they find a solution to help her. J: I know you’re right... Well, what do you say we continue on and look at some more of these flowers? After that, we can go anywhere you want? A: Alright. J: You know, sometimes it helps to talk over your problems with someone you care about... I feel a lot better. A: Alluvia feels the same way. *hugs Jason around the waist again as the two walk along the path* ----- *At the amusement park* M: *walking with Chika* (Since I’ve been spending so much time around Chika, it’s almost as if I’m really her big sister, or maybe even her mother... That would make Jason...) No, no... That’s not right at all... *blushes* C: *Chika gives her a puzzled look* What’s wrong? M: Oh it’s nothing. Where to next? C: Chika wants to ride the “big ass” Ferris wheel. M: *sigh* Let me guess, Onii-chan calls it that? C: Yep! M: *shaking head* Remind me to have a talk with your Onii-chan later... ----- *Later that night, Maiko meets Alluvia in the hall while looking for Jason* A: Maiko, can Alluvia talk to you for a minute? M: Sure. A: She just wants to say thanks for looking after Chika-chan and keeping her safe. It means a lot to Master, too. *hugs Maiko* Alluvia is glad Maiko is here. M: *smiling* I love spending time with Chika-chan, so it's nothing. A: *heads to bed* M: (What was that about?) - *Maiko finds Jason in kitchen getting a drink before bed* M: Jason? Can we talk? J: Sure. M: At the park today Chika used some language... *explains the situation* J: *laughs* Oh that! You really are being the big sister it seems. M: Isn’t that why I’m here. J: Well, it isn’t the only reason. M: What other reason is there? *steps closer to Jason, probing* J: Maiko, well... M: Yes? J: There was another reason. M: *steps even closer, almost up against Jason now* And that was? J: I’ll admit when I heard Josh’s words, I was worried about Chika and yet excited, too. M: About what. J: It’s no secret I really enjoy your company. I think all those café visits proved that. *looks into Maiko’s eyes* M: You’re just saying that. J: I’m not, either. I think somewhere along the way, I fell in love with you, Maiko. M: Jason... (Omg! H-he really said it! Do I feel the same way?) J: I learned long ago with your older sisters, that it was a bad idea to hide my true feelings from them. It almost cost me both. They might've destroyed each other had I not learned to be open and honest with them. J: *reaches out and pulls Maiko close and hugs her* I'll never push you into anything but at least you know how I feel. You can decide for yourself in your own time if you feel the same way I do. *rubs the back of Maiko's head, stroking her long blonde hair* M: *hesitant at first, but returns his hug* I don't think I need any time... I agreed to come here to protect Chika because I care for her greatly. But I also wanted to come here because somewhere along the way, I... (just be honest with yourself Maiko) ...fell in love with you, too. *hugs Jason tightly and lays her head against his chest* (I guess he really did know what was best for his daughter after all.) A: *walking in the kitchen as J and M embrace* Geez guys, get a room... *yawn* Don't mind me... just getting something to drink. So tired... *eyes barely open, gets a drink and walks out nonchalantly* M:*blank wide-eyed stare* She's not jealous or mad? J: Apparently not. It's something they both agreed to... her and Tal... You know I'm really worried about your oldest sister... M: *hugs J tight again* If I know Mast... sorry... He'll do everything in his power to help Taley. - A:*listening to conversation around the corner* (Sorry for eavesdropping Master, but Alluvia hopes Maiko's right. She's worried about Taley, too.) *heads on to bed* - J: For some reason I know you're right. M: *sigh* I didn't mean... J: It's ok, you're still getting used to everything. You were with Josh for 10 years. That's a long time. M: In the beginning, I tried to love him as something more but I... *gets quiet* J: It's ok if you don't want to talk about it. M: *shakes head* No, I want to. You are my master now. You deserve to know. It didn't take me long to realize it wasn't going to be that way. I think deep down I knew I was a daughter to him, but until hearing his recent words, I never fully believed it. *pauses* J: *strokes her hair* M: He genuinely cares a lot about our kind. I was shocked to find out he never had my sister Rumiko dismantled. J: Sister? M: Yes. She's the reason I was with Josh. She killed our first master and sensei. I don't know if I can ever agree with his decision, but if he didn't have the heart to have Rumiko dismantled, then I know he'll try his best with Nee-san. J: That does make me feel a lot better. Come on, it's getting late. Let's both get to bed. M: *yawn* I am pretty tired... - *Entering her room, Maiko hears rustling in the bed.* M: I guess Chi-chan's dreaming again. *As she gets into bed, she leans over and kisses Chika's forehead.* C: *still asleep* Onii-chan... M: Fufu, she really does love him... *As Maiko gets settled, Chika unconsciously snuggles up to her. Maiko reaches out and wraps her arm around Chika.* M: Thank you... father... for giving me the chance to be happy again. *drifts off to sleep* Category:Blog posts